Changing Sides
by zammierox
Summary: Warren/Layla One-shot tiny bit angsty Warren, I suppose just sorta fluff-y Typical Warren likes Layla who ikes Will who likes Gwen T paranoid


**A/N: Found this on my compu; not sure exactly **_**when**_** I wrote this, but… Either way I cut a lot of it out 'cuz I didn't like it that much but I figured since I **_**had**_** written this, I might as well post it, iffy-ness and all. **

**BTW: There was no Royal Pain thing, but Will's got his powers. Growing Layla/Warren friendship. Layla and Will are juniors and Warren's a senior.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sky High.**

Two years. That's how long it had been since Warren had realized his attraction to the bubbly redhead. And it was two years since she constantly pined over her hero best friend.

At first it was the random nights at the Paper Lantern after fights with Will. She would be upset and seek the comfort of the cozy Chinese restaurant and, later, the comfort of Warren.

He always made time for her and was able to chat and cheer her up between waiting on tables. Neither knew exactly when or how, but a strong friendship formed.

From hesitant small talk to knowing banter, they gradually opened up to each other. She considered him one of her best friends along with Will and Magenta.

He, however, did not really know what to classify her as, 'best friend' just did not fit; he cared for her differently then Will.

He loved her from the start, despite how he came off, but somewhere along the start of their friendship he had fallen in love with her. It was twisted really, how he loved her yet she still loved his best friend.

Not that Will was aware of any of this, he and Gwen had broken up and he was now wrapped up in his new girlfriend. Layla tried not to show it, but Warren knew she had been overjoyed when Will had first announced his break up with Gwen.

Warren had started work to find her sitting at their usual table and had gone over to join her. His jealousy had built up as she expressed her guilty pleasure in Will's situation.

Still, he was unable to see his friend so unhappy and attempted to cheer her up. During Warren's pep-talk to her, he somehow managed to talk her into telling Will her feelings and simultaneously his to her.

Layla had decided – with Warren's unwilling help – that she would wait a week to tell Will her feelings. She had wanted to give Will time to recover and not treat her as a rebound girl, but still not too much time before he found another girl.

Throughout the week Warren selfishly intercepted all the chances for her speaking to Will. His main problem was the fact that she and Will were neighbors and it was not uncommon for them to go to each other's houses or rooftops.

As close as Warren and she were, Warren had never invited her to his house and he had only been in her kitchen. They simply always met at the Paper Lantern.

So she was understandingly surprised when Warren knocked on her front door.

Although his few last girlfriends would say he really was a sweet, romantic guy, Warren promptly and unceremoniously confessed in Layla's doorway. Feeling foolish after blurting out his feelings, he waited apprehensively for a response.

She stood frozen, though, lips parted slightly as if struggling to find an appropriate answer. His heart dropped.

"Oh, hey Warren, what's up?" Will had appeared behind her, drink in hand. He had obviously just come from the kitchen, thankfully missing Warren's declaration of feelings.

Admittedly, he did not know what he had expected, but this was not it. He stumbled over an excuse about having to go and tried not to flee as he walked down her front steps and jogged out of sight.

For the next week or so she avoided him and he was relieved, in a depressed sort of way. He felt even worse when Will announced his new relationship knowing he had previously purposefully destroyed her chance.

Friday came and he and Will were talking when Will expressed his confusion about how Layla was (apparently) dragging herself around looking miserable and that all the plants were dying as she passed.

So it was Warren's turn to be shocked when, a couple hours after returning home from school, he opened his front door to see Layla standing there.

"Hey Warren"

"Hi Hippie," and he let her in.


End file.
